


The light shining from the shadows

by MightyMouse16



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Sex Toys, Slow Build Relationships, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, still have devil fruit powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMouse16/pseuds/MightyMouse16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was born in the shadows, but held a certain fire that can either be feared or admired. She lead a life in the shadows, keeping away from the public as much as possible in order to not only protect them, but protect herself. What happens when she is confronted with a girl striving to befriend her, a man that seems to know more about her than she does, and an annoying pineapple bastard that seems to have taken an interest in her. Will the shadows be able to hide her, to hide this fire, or will she be brought out of the shadows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The freaks come out at night

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, this is a story i am bringing back that was originally on Quotev called the "What can a Phoenix do to a darkened heart?" or something like that and then i changed the name again and then i just deleted it. DO NOT ACCUSE ME OF STEALING SOMEONE'S WORK. THIS IS MY OWN THAT IS BEING RECREATED. Now then, I placed a lot of underage tags up there because two of OCs are about 16, and i want to pair them with Marco and Thatch. I will warn you now that there will be explicit content and lots of violence, language, and some kinky stuff and this is my first time writing a slow build relationship(s). I might have done okay on Quotev, for those that are familiar with the story, but I'll try my best.  
> I greatly appreciate constructed criticism and i love comments. Please let me know what you think and enjoy! If you don't like this kind of stuff then leave now. YOU'RE READING AT YOUR OWN RISK!

     Brown eyes followed a woman who was scanning her surroundings with a look of fear and confusion as she walked quickly down the filthy streets of the red light district. A group of men just so happened to exit out of a nearby bar just as she passed. Their whistles and catcalls at the woman with a few comments could be heard from a figure's position in the second to last alley near a stop light. The figure couldn't help but roll their eyes as they readjusted their position on the wall so that they were crouching down with their shoulders hunched. As they were rolling their neck a bit, there was something in their peripheral. It looked as if someone was standing beside them. For a brief moment, they tensed but relaxed slightly as it was the woman. She just stood there looking down at the figure with concern in her green eyes. "You should get going." The woman was taken aback slightly at the monotone voice which created a slight echo in the alley way. She peered in closer before shaking her head. "I don't know wh-" The woman was cut off as the men were getting closer to her, fear over taking her as she ran. As the men passed, the figure stood up silently and followed behind them.

   The screams started right after she saw the last man entered the dead end alley. Their boots created a slight scuffing sound, but not loud enough to give them away. No, they were having too much fun to notice a figure standing at the foot of the alley creating a shadow that stretched towards the darkest parts of the dead end alley. They were too busy ripping the woman's clothes off to hear the unzipping of a bag and a bat whose metal shone ominously in the dim lighting of the street lamps. They didn't see their face as a mask settled over their shadowed facial features, too focused on the woman's tear streaked one as they held her legs open to leer at her last piece of clothing. Their hands were covered in something black, leaving marks on her long, pale legs as one licked his lips leaning dangerously close to the remaining fabric. Just as a tongue poked out to get a little taste, a fistful of hair was grabbed making them fall onto their ass. Then the bat was swung with so much force on to the side of his face that pieces of teeth and blood exploded like fireworks. The remaining men stared at their fallen companion in shock before anger took over them. The bat was swung at another man in his temple, making him bend over on his left but was then knocked on his back as the bat broke his nose. A third man landed a kick to their side, knocking them to the ground and the bat out of their hand. They quickly rolled away when he tried to jump on top of them. A roundhouse to the face  was given and then a right hook to his cheek and then he was finished off with an uppercut with their left. They stood there, breathing in a quick manner until they turned their head slightly when a clicking sound was heard from behind. As they turned around they were met with the last man and his pocket knife in their side. They grunted in pain but grabbed his wrist and twisted it so that he would let go of the knife.Then with a jerk, he received a headbutt that made him stumble slightly but he righted himself up slightly. He then rushed at the figure that just pulled the knife out. The man tried to throw a left hook but his wrist was caught, his arm twisted, and then their was a sickening crack as their elbow was popped by the figure's hand. The man cried out in pain as they tried to grab at them but he was kicked behind his knee making him fall forward face down. He tried to get up but he was slammed down by a boot over and over again until he wasn't moving and blood was beginning to pool under his face.

  Slowly, they turned to look at the woman who was curled up in the corner. A sigh escaped their lips as they brought their bag and themselves towards the woman and knelt on one knee. "I warned you." The woman looked up but said nothing, not even when a blanket was draped over her. More tears were threatening to spill as she clutched the blanket tighter around her. Fear was evident as her body was trembling violently. "Close your eyes and cover your ears. This won't take long." Despite the given command, the woman watched as the men were being piled in the middle of the alley. What looked like a gas can was beside the figure's feet and she could see them standing in front of the men. For those that were alive, they were on the bottom, unable to move due to the weight of their supposedly dead companions. She could hear them cussing as they were doused in fluid, and their movements became frantic as a match was struck. "PLEASE DON'T!" Her eyes widened as realization struck her. They  were begging to not be- Her eyes screwed shut and pressed her hands against her ears tightly to try to block out their screams as they were being burned alive. A hand was place on the woman's head, making her look up into brown eyes once again, this time they were behind a mask. They stared at her with no emotion, it was almost like she was bored or used to the whole situation. "Come on." Their hand was stretched out towards her, but she didn't dare move. A sigh was heard as her arm was pulled so that she could stand on her own two feet. However, her knees buckled and she was sure to hit the ground. However, to her surprise, an arm wrapped tentatively around her waist and her left arm was over the shoulders of someone two heads shorter than her, her wrist in a firm grip. The two of them slowly made their way out of the alley, and out on to the streets again. Neither one of them spoke, but the silence was getting to the woman. "T-thank you for...you know." Her words were quiet and awkward, still in shock due to the previous events. Silence was her response, and then she just decided to focus on where they were going. About two or three stop lights down, she could see a large building coming into view. It looked as if it were a hospital or a police station. They stopped short of the entrance, where the figure slipped out form under her arm and began to walk away. "W-Wait! What's your name?" The woman wanted to take a step towards her savior but her knees were about to buckle underneath her. The figure turned just enough for the woman to see the front of her mask which looked like a snarling dog. The mask was lifted just enough to show a pair of lips, making their voice more clear. "Remember this, if nothing else. The freaks always come out at night. Be careful." With that the mask was pulled down again as the figure disappeared into the shadows of the alley across the street.


	2. That look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all share that one look at some point in our lives. Here's an example of that.

The lights were dim when the doors opened. the lady at the front desk didn't look away from her computer screen as she addressed them in a monotone voice. "I'll be with you in just a moment." Her stiff slightly wrinkled hands flew over the keyboard, typing up a report of the last visitor, their file next to her on the left. With a final click of her mouse the report was saved and the papers beside her were stapled and filed. As the file cabinet was opened she began to speak. "How can i help you this evening?" at the end of her sentence she turned around to see no one. 

Confusion was clearly written on her face as she looked left and right. The woman didn't see the figure until she stood up to look over the desk, and she gasped, that one noise seemed to be like thunder in the silent marble room. "Oh my good lord." The short stout woman got out form behind her desk to the female figure that was laying on the floor, a blanket covering her bloodied and bruised body. The woman gently shook the young woman, worry and sock in her aging blue eyes. "Sweetheart, are you okay? Can you hear me?" She didn't get a response, but the woman shook under the hands of the secretary, blood being slightly smudged on them. The secretary's face paled and she scramble to get to her desk phone to dial a number. "Hello, 911?! I have a girl in here covered in blood and...oh god she barely has any clothes on. Sh-she won't say anything!." A pause before the address of the precinct was given. While she was there two police officers walked through the door, saw the scene and rushed to the woman's side, gently rolling her to the side trying to question her on her state. All they could get were a few mumbled words here and there.

She repeated three words over and over again. "Fire...Dog...Help..." All three people stiffened up, looking at each other with a knowing look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a filler, and thank you for all of the kudos! It pushed me to finally update this. Hint Hint ;)


	3. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When in doubt, just drive.

With uneven steps, that figure walked from one alley to another sticking to the shadows, staying completely silent and still when someone ventured too close to where they were. The smell of booze and trash wasn't new. 

Neither was the blood.

A group of drunks just got out of a taxi not too far from them on the left. All were laughing loudly and holding onto each other for support, going off to wherever next. Just as the taxi driver was pulling away, a bloody hand slammed down on the hood, putting themselves in the car's way. The car jerked to a stop as he horn blew with the driver cursing loudly. 

The driver side window rolled down as the figure made their way to the side of the car. "Are ya fuckin' crazy bub?! What da hell are ya-" The man was cut off when his collar was roughly taken into a semi-tight hold and yanked forward to come face to face with a snarling dog mask. "Drive. Me." The words were said slowly and in such a tone it made the man's face pale. All he could do was nod weakly with wide eyes. He was shoved back as the back door was opened. The figure pulled themselves in by using the handle above the door. 

"Where we headed to bub?" The man seemed to be a bit calmer as he was setting his gear up again. There was a pause before the response. "The gas station on Arnold ave." The cabbie was a little confused. "Ya mean tha one by the junk shop?" There wasn't an imediate verbal response, so the man looked in the mirror to catch the slight movement of the head. With a shrug he put in the address and pulled away from the curb.

'Too slow.' This was the recuring thought as they looked at the lightening sky. With each passing minute or so it was getting just a bit brighter. 'Pain in the ass.' With that thought they adjusted their position against the door as they pulled up their shirt to reveal the stab wound in their abdominal area. One hand held the shirt up while the other was digging around in the bag next to them for something. Their hand stopped moving when they felt something thick and soft against their fingers. Out came a roll of bandages that was being unrolled and placed against the area. A puff of breath was released, creating a bit of fog as their hands moved as quickly as they could.  
"Alright bub, that'll be 250$." When there wasn't a sign of movement or payment, the driver repeated himself. He was met with silence. Feeling a little braver, he got out of his seat and went to open the back door, but it was locked. He banged on the door once before yelling. "Open tha damn do- OOMPH!" He was cut off as he stumbled back rubbing his nose, red in the face. He was ready to lose it but his words died right as he caught a good look at the blood soaked figure and his back seat. In his shock, he just blinked when a bloody bat was pointed to his skull. "You do not say a word about this. I don't have to tell you about what I'll do. Do I?" The tone sounded a bit mocking as the man just nodded. Two wads of cash were tossed to him. "Take your car to Roland's workshop. Ask for Mike, tell 'em you met the dog." The man was speechless as the cab door was shut, looking at the retreating figure with a dumbstruck expression, and then the bloody backseat, the cash in his hand, then the path catching just the very tip of the bat and the blood that dripped off. 

Turning his attention back to the road, he did what he does best. Drive.


End file.
